ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: Fast and Furious
(In a major restaurant in Cincinnati, the citizens and our heroes were having a good dinner when Barry Allen appears on the TV screen. As he speaks, Bayle checks her iPhone to see how many villains were taken out by the obstacles in San Pedro Bay before shutting it off and returning her attention to Barry.) * Barry Allen: Citizens of Cincinnati, looks like we might have an issue. I'm patching you into Taylan from San Francisco, California. (The screen changes to Taylan and Tanel in the HQ centre somewhere in downtown Cincinnati.) * Taylan: I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but we've got video surveillance on that villain you all saw. We ran it through the system and the villain has been positively identified as Fridaybeard. I've been tracking this guy for a while. He's a hardened criminal. He's likely armed and he's definitely dangerous. My crew and I are on their way to apprehend him right now. If you see him, don't be a hero. Don't engage him. Just keep a safe distance and report any further sightings to Cincinnati P.D. immediately. We'll handle it from there. * Tanel: Look. This might be more serious than I thought. (The screen goes blue.) What just happened? This is a secure line. Who are you? (The screen changes to a big screen with Brandon Mears facing the citizens and Taylan in the top right corner in a small screen. Brandon is next to Lorenzo.) * Brandon Mears: I'll tell you who I am to the Sentients. I'm the reason these Fightbox heroes use a night-light. I'm the reason the boogeyman begs, his mama to look under his bed and I'm the reason Fridaybeard just lost control of this whole operation. My name is Brandon Mears of the Chicago Fire Department and as of 16.9 seconds ago, me and Dan are the men in charge. * Taylan: The hell they are. * Brandon Mears: Let me clue you in on 2 things, citizens. One: there's a high-value witness from Arizona at the train station. And two: an international crime syndicate, led by the Nightmare Train, is honing in on a Brazilian steam train named Gabriella to take that witness out. The Sentients are as ruthless as they come and they will stop at nothing to eliminate their target. Every living soul in Cincinnati is in serious danger. Other than that, enjoy the ride. * Tanel: * Brandon Mears: * Taylan: * Brandon Mears: () * Corso: Cop, I suggest you clear out of here, otherwise we can't guarantee your safety. * Officer: Guarantee my safety? I'm the one holding the gun! * Brandon Mears: (comes walking in with a massive gun) Yeah, but mine's a whole lot bigger than yours. * Melanie Hunt: (Delra hears his phone vibrate in his pocket and he answers it.) Are you kidding me, Delra? You didn't shut off your phone, bro? * Delra: the phone I gotta call you back. It's just, I'm in the middle of something. * Selena Laniel: See what I'm talking about? * Delra: I'll call you back. (boards Gabriella) * Simlo: sigh Man! * Corso: It's on vibrate! heroes hear the Nightmare Train's whistle far, far away. * Cisco Ramon: The Sentients traced us. Rebekah can't hold him forever. Cared, Polizzi, we're up. radios Delra and Rebekah. * Dan Polizzi: Rebekah, move that engine. * Delra: It's about to get real interesting. * Nightmare Train: Ah-ha! There's the blue puffball, and look who he's with! Sentients, come and destroy! * Lorenzo: Run, Gabriella! Quickly, and I'm going to help you! * Brandon Mears: (shoves coal into Lorenzo's firebox) So am I, mate. I'll not let you down this time. * Nightmare Train: Ahh, who needs you, Splodge? (The two trains set off for their next destination.) * Corso: Look out for the viaduct. It's dangerous! Category:Raven: FightBox Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:"Are you kidding me?"